carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
Enter the Lugenbaron
"Enter the Lungenbaron" is the twelfth episode of Carmilla's second season. It aired on July 9th, 2015. Logline Laura and Danny meet another board member who might side with them against Mattie: Baron Vordenberg. Synopsis The episode opens with Laura and Mattie closing off another edition of SNN. Mattie is informing the student body about the Corvae Corp taking blood and tissue samples, while Laura is clearly faking being happy. After the broadcast ends and Mattie leaves, Laura lets out her frustration with a short rant, all too eager at this point to find out what Vordenberg knows about Mattie. Sometime later Laura is taking a break from the investigation with a mini-marathon of Scandal. She asks Carmilla, who is reading on the chair behind her, if she wants to join her. She has zero interest in what happens to Jake and Olivia, so Laura opts to go join Carmilla instead. Noting her broody demeanor, Laura asks Carmilla if she’s okay, with Carmilla dismissively answering that she’s fine. Moments later, she asks Laura if she would run away with her, even if it’s a pretend scenario. Laura is intrigued by the idea, but states she cannot leave behind their friends or the school. Even if they could run, she wouldn’t because it’s not who she is. The next day, Laura is getting ready for Vordenberg to arrive, and is both nervous and excited to meet him. She reveals that his ancestor was a vampire hunter, with Carmilla sarcastically commenting that he must have been a good one, considering how vampire-free Styria is. She leaves the room, and not long after there is a knock on the door. Laura opens the door and Vordenberg enters, greeting her warmly. During introductions, he says that Laura reminds him of a lady he once knew, going into a story about a voyage he was on for the golden apples of immortality. Laura cuts to the chase and asks him about what he was talking to the Voice staff about and if he knew anything about Mattie’s plans. He’s surprised that Laura is asking him about the board and the anglerfish, saying it wouldn’t matter if he told what he knew to her, as there isn’t anything that can be done about the situation. Vordenberg admits he doesn’t really have any power on the board, as he’s always outvoted by the other members. The conversation is interrupted by a shriek from the hall. Perry comes in, looking very fluttered and disturbed and asks the duo to not mind her outburst because she’s hallucinating. A very British voice is heard calling for Perry, and a moment later, a naked “Will” walks in. Silence descends upon the room as Perry asks if she’s the only one seeing him. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Aaron Chartrand as J.P. Armitage *Sophia Walker as Matska Belmonde *Ian D. Clark as Baron Vordenberg Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Baron Vordenberg. * This episode marks the first appearance of J.P. Armitage in Will Luce's body. Cultural References "Even for the lesser son of greater fathers" (Vordenburg) - a take on the Lord of the Rings quote "a lesser son of greater sires", said by Saruman. "Those who prefer their principles over their happiness, they refuse to be happy outside the conditions they seem to have attached to their happiness." an excerpt from Albert Camus's private writings, collected in Notebooks 1951–1959 "Having a pedigreed Van Helsing on our side can't hurt -" in reference to Van Helsing from Dracula; the famous vampure hunter, later revealed to be the one who murdered the count, and also the vessel for the archangel Gabriel. In Dracula, Gabriel Van Helsing is also called "The Left Hand of God" - an interesting contrast to the Dean calling calling Carmilla her "red right hand". Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes